Slytherin contra Gryffindor o Slytherin y Gryffindor?
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Draco y Harry se conocen desde hace tiempo pero nadie sabía su relación en Hogwarts, que pasa con dos chispas de magia destinadas a fusionarse pero separadas solo por la desición de un sombrero?
1. Gryffindor!

**Notas:** Holas humanoides, al fin fui capaz de publicar uno de Harry Potter! La verdad, no prometo que me salga bien pero se vale intentar, ¿no? Okay, los dejo para que lo juzguen tranquilamente haha.

Era el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts y no podía encontrar la parada del tren, ya le había preguntado a un guardia, este solo se bufo de el diciéndole que se valla a engañar a otro. A lo lejos diviso una cabellara rubia que reconoció al instante, Draco, el había sido amigo de Harry desde que tenía memoria, el debía saber y por suerte lo alcanzo.

-Draco, que suerte que te encontré, ¿Sabes donde esta la estación?- El rubio lo miro con mala cara.

-Te dije que te acostumbraras a decirme Malfoy. Yo Malfoy, vos Potter ¿Entendido?- Harry refunfuño, todavía no le agradaba la idea que Snape había tenido acerca de llamarse por el apellido del otro.

-Esta bien, pero que quede claro que no me gusta esa idea, aparte es nuestro primer año, ¿Por qué tenemos que conocer a más gente?-

-Te voy a acompañar hasta la entrada pero después entras solo ¿Entendido?- Potter asintió sonriente, pero no le duro mucho cuando vio la columna que conducía a Hogwarts –Te veo al otro lado Har…Potter- Malfoy cruzo la pared de una pero eso era imposible para alguien como el azabache, por suerte en la _"entrada"_ había una familia de pelirrojos y la mujer mayor que suponía que era la madre se atrevió a hablarle.

-Es el primer año de Ron en Hogwarts también- La mujer sonreía presentándole a su hijo -¿Por qué no van los dos juntos en el tren?- Luego de una charla ambos pasaron por la columna.

En el otro lado lo primero que hizo Harry fue buscar a Draco con la mirada, cuando por fin lo encontró el rubio ya lo miraba y le dedico un guiño con el ojo ya que estaba hablando con un par de chicos. Ron y Harry se sentaron en un compartimiento en el tren, solos hasta que llego una chica bastante concentrada en un libro de hechizos avanzados.

-Perdón por no presentarme bien, soy Ron Weasly-

La chica miro de reojo a Harry y pronunció…

-Harry, Harry Potter ¿Verdad?- El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Harry Potter! ¿¡El chico que vivió?!- Harry asintió.

-Ese mismo- El azabache giro los ojos, sus palabras sonaban pesadas porque las había repetido a todo el mundo mágico desde que tenía memoria y Ron se dio cuenta de esto.

-Perdón por sonar así, parece que ya lo escuchaste demasiado solo que me tomaste desprevenido- Weasly reía nervioso pero la tensión se rompió al pasar el carrito de golosinas a un costado -¿Quieres algo para comer?- El resto del viaje paso entre charlas, risas y curiosos datos de Hogwarts.

Ya habían llegado y una de las primeras cosas que hicieron fueron ir al gran comedor, después de todo tenían que anunciar las casas. Todos comían y charlaban, el barullo inundaba la sala pero Harry no encontraba a Malfoy así que lo siguió buscando a pesar de que sus nuevos amigos hablaban fugazmente entre si. Un anciano si es que se puede decir así ya que estaba en gran forma para lo que Harry creía, acallo el salón.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts- Su voz estaba amplificada con un hechizo que hacía que retumben las ondas sonoras en toda la sala, después de que el discurso se acabara y la presentación de los profesores terminará Potter volvió a prestar atención –Ahora, Mcgonagall usara el sombrero para determinar sus casas a los alumnos de primer año- La señora se levanto de su asiento y Dumbledore se dirigió a este.

Los alumnos pasaban y las casas de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se fueron llenando poco a poco –Hermione Granger, Gryffindor- El sombrero había hablado y Hermione estaba satisfecha con la decisión de este así que volvió a su mesa a sentarse cuando algo llamo la atención de Potter –Draco Malfoy, Slytherin- Harry no lo había podido encontrar pero ahora que lo había visto quería ir a preguntarle un montón de cosas –Ron Weasly, ¡otro Weasly! Vamos ándate a Gryffindor- Eso causo mucha gracia la verdad, pero estaba contento de ir a la misma casa que sus hermanos. Ahora llamaron a Harry y el se dirigió hacia la silla, cuando le colocaron el sombrero lo único que pensaba Harry era _"Por el amor a Merlín ponme en Slytherin con Draco"_ el sombrero río ante tal pensamiento por lo cual el pelinegro se sonrojo pero el sombrero no iba a avergonzarlo en su primera mitad del día en Hogwarts –Mmmh, me párese que…Harry Potter ira a Gryffindor- Hubo un barullo al escuchar su nombre y Harry maldijo mientras veía a Draco irse lentamente del lugar, _"Porque se ve tan bien hasta decepcionado"_ pensó y el sombrero que todavía llevaba puesto le susurro _"No deberías pensar eso, Slytherin siempre esta contra Gryffindor es imposible que lo quieras y todo gracias a mi"_ Harry volvió a maldecir y luego de sacarse ese perverso sombrero fue tras Draco.

Ya se que no soy muy buena interpretando a Harry, pero denme una oportunidad ;w;

Como siempre lo sigo si hay reviews o algo por el estilo ¬¬


	2. Encuentro en el lago

**Notas:** Holaaaas mis perfectas masas humanas! Oh my fucking god, me llenaron de mensajes en el hotmail ustedes son demasiado geniales #3# por eso lo sigo, por ustedes (/ouo)/ Nos leemos debajo del capitulo.

Draco seguía caminando frente a el, Harry se desesperaba por terminar de recorrer las largas mesas y alcanzar a Malfoy al salir pero esto le parecía una eternidad lo único que había era gente saliendo con sus lideres de las nuevas casas del comedor y un barullo insufrible a sus oídos. Cuando logro salir el rubio estaba hablando con el grupo que le estaba hablando antes de entrar al tren pero Harry iba a hablarle igual, quizá lejos de ellos pero hablarle le hablaría.

-Dra…digo Malfoy necesito hablarte- Los que los rodeaban miraban con una ceja levantada.

-¿Para que me necesitaría el _"Chico que vivió"_?- Malfoy sabía que odiaba ese apodo ¿Para que lo decía si sabía lo que tenía que cargar con ese tonto apodo? El rubio siguió con sus compañeros chocando el hombro de Harry pero este sonrió y una vez que se fueron miro el papel en el bolsillo de su tunica, tomando el papel y comenzándolo a leer-

-_"Harry, nos vemos en el puente del lago, saltéate el almuerzo, hablamos mañana porque la verdad que mis compañeros te detestan y no sería que nos vean hablando animadamente el primer día"-_ Potter seguía mirando la carta pero la guardo al ver que Ron se acercaba.

-Harry, ahí estabas nos están esperando vamos- El azabache asintió y siguió a Weasley hasta que se encontraron con el grupo donde estaba Hermione explicándole cosas a un tal Neville según Ron, les explicaron la clave de la puerta donde había una gorda para poder pasar al dormitorio y ahí se quedarían hasta el otro día ya que no podían salir de los cuartos después de las diez.

Ya era de mañana y Harry estaba listo al igual que Ron para ir a la primera clase: Pociones, esa era la única clase de Harry con Draco aparte de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras". Se dirigían a clases cuando Ron hizo un comentario malo de Hermione que para su mala suerte estaba detrás y se dirigió a los baños.

-¿Crees que me escucho?- Ron se veía nervioso, Harry solo asintió pero tenían que llegar a pociones o los iban a castigar por tardar más de lo debido.

La clase fue desastrosa. Snape no paro de mirar a Harry y aunque sabía que no podía ser tan mala persona o al menos por lo que dijo Malfoy, no les había parado de sacar puntos pero tenía un punto a su favor, Potter no era básicamente el mejor en hacer pociones. El resto del día pasó rápido y ya era hora de comer, el pelinegro se escuso de no comer diciéndole a Ron que debía practicar hacer una poción doxicida para la clase de mañana, el se lo creyó y Harry se pudo ir al lago donde Malfoy ya lo estaba esperando.

-Draco, con lo del sombrero, yo no quería ir a Gryffindor yo quería…bueno…emmh como me explico- Potter no sabía como decirle que quería estar con el, no importaba en que casa.

-Harry, se lo que querías pero el sombrero de Merlín hizo bien, yo soy un Slytherin siempre me lo dijeron pero vos, vos sos un radiante y leal Gryffindor lo sabes- Estaba calmado ya sabía que decir pensó Harry posando sus brazos en los hombros del Slytherin tragando seco, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-Yo estaría en cualquier casa mientras estamos los dos en ella- Draco abrió grandes los ojos y se dio cuenta que a Harry enserio le costaba decírselo por lo que paso sus brazos por la cintura del Gryffindor chocando ambas frentes.

-Yo igual- Se quedaron un rato así mientras el sol se ocultaba hablando, riendo, pero quedaban cinco minutos para la cena y tenían que volver –Nos vemos en el comedor Potter-

-Potter y Malfoy allá, pero acá somos Harry y Draco- Ambos asintieron y sonriendo se despidieron cada uno para su dormitorio donde Harry encontró a Ron.

-Harry ¿Dónde estabas?- Ron estaba tensó.

-Caminando- Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió, no era bueno mintiendo.

-¿¡Caminando?! Por Merlín, vámonos tenemos cinco minutos para ir al comedor- Ambos se dirigieron para allá, Neville estaba sentado cerca, se habían hecho un poco más amigos ahora.

-¿Escucharon? Dicen que Hermione no salió del baño en toda la tarde- Ron y Harry compartieron una mirada cómplice sintiéndose culpables pero a la vez sorprendidos toda la tarde era mucho tiempo, ni siquiera la habían visto en pociones pero sus pensamientos habían sido rotos por el Profesor Quirrel entrando como loco al comedor.

-¡Hay un trol en las mazmorras! ¡Hay un trol en las mazmorras!- Luego de un par de gritos se cayó al suelo rendido y el barullo inundo la sala. Harry miro a Draco que tenía la cara entre preocupación y sorpresa que casi nunca tenía, luego miro a Ron.

-¡Hermione, no lo sabe tenemos que hacer algo!- Ron no sabía que responder pero asintió y ambos corrieron a los baños de mujeres donde dos segundos antes había entrado el trol.

Bueno, este no es tan realista pero intente que se pareciera un poco a la historia verdadera hehe obvio todavía me falta el resto pero es lo que tengo por ahora hahaha.

Yo quería que Draco y Harry se besaran pero ¡NOOO! –Dramatización- ¡Ellos teníaan que hablar! xI

Espero tanto reviews para seguir la historia como tomatazos… Bye-Beee!


	3. Primera vez volando? Parte 1

**Notas:** Holaaaa humanos hermosos! Hace cuanto que no leen algo de mi awesome persona xDD Tengo que admitir que este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo formularlo y si no fuera por mi amiga Arien todavía me estaría fijando en detalles pendejos #3# ¿¡Quién quiere un beso de nuestros protagonistas?! **N/A:**

Yoooo! **DxH:** Lo estamos pensando seriamente pero un elegido que yo conozco no quiere besarme ¬¬

Draco había visto entrar detrás del Troll a Harry al baño de mujeres con ese tal Weasley y no dudo dos veces para advertirle a McGonagall, Snape y Quirrel lo que estaba sucediendo en el lugar. Todos salieron disparados, McGonagall llego junto a Quirrel justo a tiempo para ver el Troll caer al suelo vencido, Snape entro casi corriendo sin notar a Malfoy en la entrada asomándose para ver si Potter estaba en condiciones por lo cual empezó a escuchar la conversación.

-Fui yo maestra, leí sobre los Trolls y pensé que podría controlarlo pero no fue así. Si no hubiera aparecido Harry de seguro habría muerto- Todos se veían incrédulos, ¿acaso esa era Hermione Granger?

-E…Esta bien, señorita Granger por poner en riesgo la escuela 5 puntos le serán quitados. Y ustedes dos…- Harry y Ron se miraron, quizá ahora si iban a estar en problemas pero lo que más sorprendió fue lo siguiente- 15 puntos cada uno por su valentía, ahora a sus respectivas casas- Harry sonrió, pero no por lo que McGonagall pensaba sino porque pudo observar la cara de estupefacción de Draco pero algo llamo su atención, la pierna de Snape, estaba herida. Salió del lugar sin esperar más era demasiado tarde para lo que se acostumbraba y mañana tendría su primera clase de vuelo.

La luz se deslizo por las cortinas y Harry despertó con un dolor en su frente parecía un buen día pero que era ese sentimiento de querer seguir en la cama, algo amargo se avecinaba ese día. Se cambió, preparo sus cosas para las materias de hoy y se dirigió con sus nuevos amigos al comedor donde por casualidad estaba el diario _"El Profeta"_ sobre la mesa mientras Hermione leía en voz alta para los tres.

-¡Intentaron robar Gringotts!- Después de esas palabras los tres ya se abalanzaban sobre el periódico -La cámara 713 era lo que buscaba pero jamás encontró el objeto requerido o que se suponía que necesitaba…¿Quién esta tan loco como para hacer eso?-

-No se, pero tenemos que seguir esto de cerca.- Hermione y Ron se limitaron a asentir- Yo y Hagrid retiramos un paquete de la cámara 713 antes de venir a Hogwarts y creo que algo nos están escondiendo acá-

-No se meta donde no debe señor Potter- Snape se había posicionado detrás de el y Harry frunció el seño hasta que se fue, cogiendo de una pata para su desagrado.

-Escuchen, creo que Snape tiene que ver en esto. Ayer con lo del Troll tuvo oportunidad y tiempo suficiente de fijarse esta "cosa" que saco Hagrid de la bóveda, pero algo la estaba cuidando y ahí se daño la pierna- Casi no se escuchaban los murmullos de Harry en el gran comedor.

-Eso es imposible Harry, el es un profesor- Hermione hablo esta vez y por suerte se escuchaba menos nerviosa de los que estaba.

-No es uno muy bueno que digamos- Argumento Ron –Bueno, vayámonos a nuestra clase de vuelo antes de que Hooch nos saque puntos por llegar tarde- Todos asintieron y no se volvió a retomar la misma conversación.

Estaba gran parte de primer año tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin en uno de los espaciosos patios de Hogwarts cada uno con su respectiva escoba a su derecha y la profesora Rolanda Hooch, una señora vigorosa de cabellos canosos cortos iba a anunciar la clase.

-Muy bien mocosos, estiren su mano derecha hacía su escoba y digan: ¡Arriba!- Su escoba fue directo a su mano y todos comenzaron a intentarlo, como a la tercera vez Harry lo logro miro a su alrededor, Hermione ya la tenía en la mano hace un rato quizá en su segundo intento lo había logrado, Draco necesito cinco intentos para que su escoba levitara hacia su mano mientras Ron nunca la pudo levantar un milímetro hasta su ultimo intento que la escoba se le abalanzo a la cara.

-Bien, ahora colóquense sobre la escoba e impúlsense con el pie para elevarse lo suficiente como para no tocar el suelo.- Lo demostró y los demás lo intentaron, pero Neville que no había prestado mucha atención ya que miraba su recordadora salió disparado por los aires y se precipitó en el suelo doblándose un brazo después de una vuelta movida sobre la escoba por lo que Hooch lo llevo a la enfermería.

-Si llego a ver a alguien sobre la escoba, no va a volver a Hogwarts y lo expulsare yo misma- Así desapareció pero Neville se había olvidado la recordadora y para su mala suerte Malfoy la tenia sobre sus dedos.

-Miren nada más lo que tenemos acá- La sonrisa falsa y arrogante de Draco hacía que a Harry le den nauseas, prefería las calidas y verdaderas por escasas que sean en el rostro del rubio después de todo por algo eran especiales.

-Suelta eso Dra…Malfoy- Mierda, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a decirle por el apellido y para mayor molestia del azabache la cara de Draco había cambiado a una sonrisa que buscaba peligro y diversión lo malo era que Harry sabía que esa era verdadera y si lo buscaba lo tenía.

-¿O sino que Potter?- Jugaba con la pelota de acá para allá hasta que lo miro a los ojos - ¿La queres?- Harry asintió, Draco se subió a su escoba y voló unos metros -¡Búscala!- Harry reacciono por instinto, se subió a la escoba y persiguió la pelota mientras Malfoy volvía a tierra firme. Para su mala suerte agarró la pelota justo en la ventana del despacho de McGonagall quien lo miro incrédula mientras Harry volvía a tierra y descubría que la esfera había relacionado un mensaje que Draco quería mandarle con imágenes de recuerdos: Primero apareció un reloj marcando las doce y luego la sala de trofeos. Entendió el mensaje justo a tiempo porque McGonagall se acercaba para sacarle la esfera.

-Quiero hablar contigo Harry- Se veía sería, no furiosa pero sería por lo que Harry asintió y a Draco se le achico el corazón.

Ya se, no puse casi nada de Drarry pero es la una y media de la mañana así que no tengo otra cosa que decirles aparte de que mañana abra mucho Drarry! #Q#

Pongan reviews porque o sino no hay nada :I


	4. Primera vez volando? Parte 2

**Notas: **Holaaaa otra vez humanitos! Por este lado va todo perfect! Creo que Draco y Harry discutieron ayer por lo del beso ¬ u ¬ ¿Qué dicen? Yo ya quiero ese beso :C ** DxH:** Ya casi lo consigo ¬¬ **N/A:** Cállate Draco que ni Harry te besa xD

Harry y McGonagall hablaron tanto que Potter no estuvo para Historia de la Magia y Defensa contra artes oscuras pero las noticias eran geniales la profesora lo había llevado junto al capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor y lo querían meter en el equipo como buscador. Tal vez no era tan mal día después de todo y fue a anunciarles a sus amigos de su logro.

-Harry ahí estabas, me tenías preocupada ¿Qué paso con McGonagall?- A Harry casi se le escapa la risa, es que Hermione había pensado que todo iba a estar mal pero estaba de lo mejor.

-No paso nada malo, Hermione. Me pusieron como el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor- Ambos compañeros se les abrió la boca como nunca antes ¿Un chico de primero, buscador?

-¡Este año va a ser el mejor!- Ron estaba muy emocionado y Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, siempre le había gustado el Quidditch y ahora su mejor amigo era el buscador, era algo casi imposible.

-Harry, Hagrid dijo que lo viéramos hoy. Norbert creció lo suficiente y quiere que lo visitemos- Hermione se veía impaciente, quizá porque nunca había visto un dragón y estaba emocionada por ver uno pero Harry dudaba -¿Qué pasa Harry?-

-¿Ah que hora iríamos?- Estaba con ganas de ver a Draco y si era alrededor de las doce no podría ir a ver a Norbert.

-A las diez, después del toque de queda así no nos van a seguir- Harry asintió con una de sus típicas sonrisas si era a las diez iba a poder.

El día paso al igual que la tarde y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Harry no podía estar de mejor humor ese día, todo estaba saliendo bien pronto vería a Norbert y luego volvería para encontrarse con la persona que más quería. Comieron, hablaron con los otros Gryffindor y rieron en toda la comida luego Dumbledore hizo señas para que los estudiantes regresaran a sus casas para descansar hasta el amanecer pero nuestros tres alumnos estrella se miraron con caras llenas de complicidad cosa que Malfoy no dejo pasar desapercibido.

Hermione, Ron y Harry esperaron a que todos estuvieran dormidos para salir, luego cuidadosamente, cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Cruzaron todos los pasillos, saliendo directo a la cabaña de Hagrid quien ya les había abierto la puerta, Harry fue el ultimo en entrar pero antes de cerrar giro su cabeza sabía que _"alguien"_ muy peculiar los había seguido.

-Vamos Harry alguien te va a ver si seguís afuera- Potter cerro la puerta tras el y se dirigió a la mesa central.

-Y ¿Cómo esta Norbert?- De la nada salió un pequeño dragón de colores opacos –Veo que bien-

-Hagrid, lo que sacaste en la bóveda 713 era muy importante, ¿Verdad?- Esta vez Harry había cambiado de tema y aunque sea un poco tenso Hagrid se limito a asentir -Y donde esta, ¿Lo esta protegiendo una bestia?-

-Oh, Fluffy no es una bestia-

-¿Fluffy?-

-Dije demasiado, volvamos a Norbert- Nadie quería molestarlo entonces dirijieron una mirada al dragón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el? Hagrid- Hermione analizaba el dragón desde una distancia prudente.

-Pues que más, quedármelo-

-Lo pueden descubrir y correría peligro- Justo en ese momento el dragón estornudo largando unas pocas llamas de fuego por lo que Draco al haber estado tan concentrado se asusto, no iba a dejar a un dragón en Hogwarts y por eso salió a avisarle a McGonagall pero justo fue visto por los Gryffindor, dos se sorprendieron por no darse cuenta que estaba ahí pero Harry lo disimulo muy bien el hecho de que ya sabía que estaba ahí.

-Malfoy- Dijeron casi en un susurro Hermione y Ron chillando los dientes –Vamos a volver después Hagrid, tenemos que ocuparnos de ese bocón-

Ahora que el día había estado de lo mejor tuvo que empeorar ya que Draco había llegado antes que ellos y McGonagall los llamo al salón donde Harry le había hablado al medio día.

-No quiero explicaciones ni disculpas, ustedes saben bien que esta **prohibido** salir de sus habitaciones después del toque de queda y como castigo tendrán que ayudar al señor Hagrid a explorar el bosque prohibido mañana por la noche- Draco tenía que actuar como todo un Slytherin y no dejo pasar esta oportunidad para sonreír pero todo cambio cuando (**N/A: **La nación del fuego atacó! Ok no) –Usted también estaba en los pasillos señor Malfoy y no se librara del castigo, ahora a dormir- Eso le borro toda sonrisa y como todavía faltaban veinte minutos para reunirse todos se fueron a acostar.

Harry y Draco se levantaron, cada uno en sus respectivas casas, ya era la hora. Se levantaron, se colocaron los zapatos y túnicas para dirigirse a sus puertas cuando un par de chicos se pusieron en su camino.

-Harry ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? Nos van a sacar más puntos- Harry miro de reojo a sus amigos.

-No se preocupen solo que me olvide algo, vuelvo enseguida- Hermione estaba muy cansada para pensar pero juraba que iba a descubrir que era tan importante como para salir a las 12 pm para ella ni los estudios valían la pena a esa hora pero lo dejaron pasar.

-Draco ¿A dónde vas ahora?- Crabe y Goyle lo habían descubierto.

-Me olvide el libro de transformaciones, igualmente eso no les interesa así que muévanse- La orden fue recibida pero no se movieron de la puerta.

-No vas a ningún lado, si seguís así nos van a sacar puntos y no vamos a ganar la copa de las casas- No había remedio, no se movían y así estuvieron hasta la una donde quedo rendido en el sofá de la sala, ahora Harry sabía porque no le agradaba ese día. Espero dos horas enteras a que Draco viniera pero nada, no vino nadie y podía sentir como el corazón se le achicaba bordeándole por sus mejillas lágrimas de rabia, traición y tristeza ¿Podría Draco intentar de arreglar lo sucedido en el bosque prohibido? Eso y Harry eran las únicas cosas en su mente.

Awww, pobrechito mi Harry! Vas a tener que arreglar esto Draco!

**DxH: **Mira ya la cagaste de nuevo ahora Harry no me habla ¿¡Como esperas un beso ahora?! **N/A: **Si no me das el beso para mañana te despido y pongo a Cedric ¬¬

Ya saben amores ellos son re cute juntos así que van a volver porque yo lo digo x3

Por otro lado, no me aguante en poner la nota de la nación del fuego xDDD

Y espero sus reviews o sino no hay ni beso, ni se arreglan, ni NADA! :D


	5. Por algo lo llaman prohibido

**Notas:** Holaa lindos seres humanos! Por fin se me vino a la mente una idea junto con las ganas de escribir pero decidió tomarse hasta las doce la hija de su madre ¬¬ **DxH:** ¿Al fin vas a arreglar las cosas con Harry? **N/A:** Miren quien se digno a aparecer…Si, puede ser que te perdone, no lo sabe. Ahora mis lectores les aclaro que hoy (que me vi de nuevo todo lo necesario o sea películas, etc.) me di cuenta que lo mezcle TODO! Y después de mi etapa de depresión decidí que este capitulo tenía que mezclarse también para que quedara como YO quería, así que las "vacaciones" navideñas se van a poner después de que nuestra pareja se arregle y Draco va a pasar navidad y esas minis vacaciones con Harry aparte de que ya saben que el partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor lo omití porque no tenía porque afectar la pareja. Listos o no acá esta!

Filch acompañaba con desprecio a los jóvenes de primer año, Harry no hablo casi nada, tenía los ojos rojos aunque solo lo noto Draco debido a la oscuridad y este no lo iba a pensar dos veces para arreglar las cosas allá, Hermione y Ron no decían palabra alguna mientras todos escuchaban a Filch que ya se dirigía a un deprimido Hagrid.

-Me gustaban más los castigos anteriores. Extraño los gritos- Hagrid no se animaba –Vamos, no podes seguir enojado por eso aparte vas a necesitar de todos tus sentidos ahí adentro- Señalo el bosque y se fue.

Todos entraron al bosque y Hagrid rompió la tensión –Ron, Hermione, ustedes vienen conmigo. Draco, Harry, van los dos juntos- Draco estaba complacido, no tuvo que decir cosa alguna y ya estaba puesto junto a Harry.

-Bueno, pero me llevo a Fang-

-Solo te digo, es un cobarde- El perro gimió y cada grupo fue por su cuenta, ya no los podrían escuchar debía actuar rápido pero su boca apenas se abría.

-Harry…yo…tengo una explicación- La ultima parte había salido volando de sus labios lo más rápido posible y Harry lo miro.

-No necesito excusas Dra...Malfoy- El rubio tenía una mirada descolocada ¿Qué acaso Harry no odiaba llamarlo por el apellido?

-Sabes que a solas somos Harry y Draco-

-Ya no se si es lo mismo ¿acaso vale la pena decir tu nombre?- Esas palabras fueron suficientes, Harry no era así de vacío ni siquiera con los Dursley. No evito abalanzarse contra el apoyándolo contra un tronco, ambos torsos esbeltos estaban unidos y Draco tenía la cabeza semi apoyada en el hombro de Harry, casi en un suspiro le murmuro a la oreja.

-Goyle y Crabble no me dejaron pasar, estuve intentando hasta la una de la mañana y fue en vano. Perdón Harry, ¿si?- Potter se quedo estático, jamás, JAMÁS en once años, lo había escuchado decir perdón a no ser que se trate de su padre claro esta y al parecer Draco se dio cuenta de esto –Si, un Slytherin, un Malfoy, yo mismo como Draco te estoy rogando perdón…y ¿tu respuesta?- Harry trago seco, no podía negarse, no cuando Draco estaba apoyado en el, no cuando él le susurraba al oído, no de esta forma mientras en su voz se notaba la verdadera suplica y el arrepentimiento.

-Te…te perdono Draco- El nombrado levanto su cabeza y con una suave caricia en la mejilla del moreno lo acerco fundiéndose en un beso, uno envidiado por cualquiera, ya no importaba donde estaban y si lo prohibido seguía siéndolo para ellos solo existían ellos dos, a la mierda Gryffindor y Slytherin solo querían estar, vivir para el otro. Pero todo momento feliz no dura y este es un ejemplo porque en ese momento al separarse Harry diviso algo un poco alejado, era un unicornio muerto en el suelo y una sospechosa sombra le succionaba el cuello extrayéndole su pura sangre, Draco vacilo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Corre Harry yo voy a buscar ayuda- Dicho esto salió disparado gritando ayuda pero Harry estaba paralizado y solo logro pronunciar una palabra.

-Voldemort- La sombra lo miro pero cuando intento atacar apareció un centauro que al parecer lo protegería, este se paro en dos patas y luego ahuyentó a la sombra.

-No debería estar aquí señor Potter- La voz autoritaria logro despertar los sentidos de Harry.

-Veo que ya te encontraste con Harry, Firenze. Harry ¿estas bien?- El moreno se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Hagrid, Ron, Hermione y Draco que habían llegado para auxiliarlo, se limito a asentir pero nadie perdió el tiempo en tonterías y salieron de ahí. Para impresión de todos, menos Draco, Harry estaba de lo más entusiasta en su vuelta a la institución.

Los días pasaron, Harry y Draco tenían sus típicas conversaciones diarias en secreto de hecho ahora estaban en una y tan solo faltaba un día para las "vacaciones navideñas".

-Draco, ¿te podrás quedar conmigo? Digo, ¿no te van a regañar? Tu papá me detesta- Malfoy río, sabían, ambos, muy bien que Lucius Malfoy detestaba, mejor dicho odiaba a Harry Potter que para colmo era el novio de su hijo, obviamente este ultimo dato no lo sabe pero es testigo de que hay probabilidad de amistad.

-Si le digo a mi papá que voy a pasar todo este tiempo con Harry Potter mi novio Gryffindor al cual le corrompí la boca y otras partes del cuerpo, me mata- Esta vez Harry río, aunque si le decía eso era capaz de matarlos a ambos, literalmente- Pero le puedo decir que necesito fijarme en mis estudios y métodos de manipulación.

-Entonces esta listo pero…¿Qué métodos?-

-Te los voy a enseñar cada uno de ellos _Harry Potter_- Ese tono sacaba a Harry de sus casillas por lo cual un intenso rojo tinto subió a sus mejillas y para mejorarlo Draco lo acercaba lentamente a sus labios agarrandolo de la corbata no saldría de allí por un tiempo.

Ahgfvgdjfhbh °¬° Beso al fin y acabo!

Voldemort hijo de puta, no te das cuenta que están en medio de algo intimo, celoso

de miércoles porque ellos tienen nariz (9-_-)9

Acepto reviews, tanto malos como buenos

Recuerden, sin reviews no hay siguiente historia :p


	6. Un lugar para los dos

**Notas:** Holaaa amados míos! Oh my gosh eso fue rápido, que suerte que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior xDD El beso por Dios me encanto que por fin se besaron °¬° y ahora sus hermosas vacaciones juntos, sin contar la molestia que va a hacer Ron porque sus papás se fueron a Rumania a visitar a Charlie sin el ¬¬ Vos que decís Draco ¿en este hay lemmon? **Dr:** Voy a convencer a Harry… **Hr:** ¿Convencer a quien Draco? **Dr:**… **Hr:** ¡Draco Malfoy! **N/A: **Huhu, estas en problemas. Bueno los dejo leer mientras estos se ponen de acuerdo, nos vemos al final!

Ya era hora de que los alumnos de Hogwarts, al menos los que podían, se iban a festejar un mes de fiestas con sus familias. Ron, Harry y Draco eran los únicos alumnos de primer año que se quedaban en el colegio para esas _"_vacaciones_"_, todos por cuestiones familiares. Ron y Harry se encontraban jugando ajedrez mágico en el Gran Comedor con unos que otros de otras casas y años dispersos a los alrededores mientras Hermione se dirigía a ellos, ese día los alumnos correspondientes partían a sus casas con sus familias.

-Veo que ya hiciste tus valijas-

-Veo que vos no tenes las tuyas- Se notaba ese tono irritado en la voz de Hermione y Harry apostaba a que odiaba el sarcasmo o eso parecía.

-Mis papás se fueron a Rumania con mis hermanos y me dejaron acá- Levanto los hombros como si no importara –Reina, E4- La reina del tablero avanzó sobre el alfil de Harry y lo destruyo en pedazos de un golpe seco –Jaque Mate-

-Brutos- Refunfuño Hermione por lo bajo –Por otro lado Harry, tenes que seguir buscando el la biblioteca con Ron sobre Nicolas Flamel acuérdense lo que dijo Hagrid el otro día él estaba haciendo algo con Dumbledore y _eso_ debe estar bajo el cuidado de Fluffy-

-Ya buscamos en todos lados Hermione- Dijo Harry fingiendo estar exhausto.

-Podríamos seguir después de las vacaciones- Completo Ron guardando las piezas del juego.

-En todos lados menos la sección prohibida- Hermione termino la discusión saliendo del lugar.

La tarde cayó y Hogwarts ya estaba vacío sin contar por unos cuantos alumnos con sus respectivos problemas personales. Draco y Harry estaban en otra de sus salidas secretas, esta vez Draco le tenía una sorpresa a Harry así que cuando pasaban por unos pasillos desiertos el rubio lo detuvo y se giro a una especie de telón en la pared con la insignia de Hogwarts y en el escudo las cuatro casas, para ser honestos había más o menos cuatro de estos telones en todo Hogwarts y estaban bien arrinconados, gastados y maltratados nadie se fijaría en eso o al parecer casi nadie.

-¿Draco?, ¿Que pasa?- A Harry ya le había picado la curiosidad y la sonrisa de Malfoy no le ayudo en nada.

-Ya vas a ver- Harry frunció el seño, odiaba que le escondiera cosas pero espero a ver que sucedía. Draco se acercó cuidadosamente al telón y lo corrió, a simple vista solo hubiera visto ladrillos pero detenidamente se podían reflejar los escudos de las casas unas alado de las otras, separadas por la distancia de unos cinco ladrillos de ancho y tres de largo, Malfoy toco las cuatro pinturas con su varita, la dirigió al medio del rectángulo que formaban estas, hizo un movimiento de muñeca y pronuncio _"Aperire secreta"_ los ladrillos abrieron paso a unas escaleras en forma de caracol, Draco se giro y miro a Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia –Las damas primero- El tono socarrón no paso desapercibido por Harry quien cambio su cara de estupefacción y asombro a una de desacuerdo.

-¿Dónde y cuando encontraste esto?, ¿Porqué me lo mostras?-

-El secreto se pasa de Malfoy en Malfoy, supongo que es de los 80, antes habían dos salas comunes para las casas pero con Ya-sabes-quien los alumnos dejaron de asistir como antes y las salas comunes secundarías se dejaron de usar por lo tanto fueron aisladas o abandonadas por el nivel bajo de alumnos, pasaron los años y se olvidaron de su existencia claro casi todos se olvidaron, hoy en día solo mi familia sabe de ellas hasta ahora. Te lo muestro porque nos pusimos de acuerdo con que tenemos que tener un lugar donde estar juntos sin que nadie nos vea o moleste- Harry tenía que admitir que la idea de estar a solas con Draco sin preocuparse por quien este caminando en los alrededores le apetecía bastante, más ahora que iba a tener a Ron colgando porque no estaba Hermione.

-Supongo que un rato no nos puede hacer mal- A Draco le volvió la sonrisa de autosuficiencia y ambos entraron por el pasadizo, lo malo era que al cerrar la puerta tenías que esperar a que los ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad, lo bueno era que ya veía la pared del final del pasadizo.

-Intenta abrirla vos- Draco se agarraba del hombro de Harry que iba adelante.

El mencionado saco sacó su varita, le costo unos minutos visualizar los escudos debido a la oscuridad y toco con la punta del objeto las cuatro pinturas, luego de dirigirse al centro y hacer el movimiento de muñeca dijo –Aperire secreta- Los ladrillos se abrieron paso mostrando el esplendor del lugar, era casi el doble de la sala común de Gryffindor, tenía varias ventanas, lámparas y muebles, a un costado un escritorio con su respectiva silla y lámpara de mesa, del otro lado una gran chimenea, al frente de esta un sillón, mesa de madera y sillas alrededor a un costado había unas escaleras y el resto bueno, ya se imaginan una sala común con tapizados, cortinas y etc.

-Increíble, ¿no?- Draco ya se había acomodado en el sillón y Harry se dirigía a su lado sin dejar de ver el lugar.

-Definitivamente- Se poso arriba del rubio con sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura.

-Y todo para nosotros solos- Malfoy acercó suavemente a Harry y se unieron en un beso que hacía que lentamente el calor, lujuria y gula aumenten. Draco recorrió con sus dedos todo el torso debajo de la camiseta de Harry quien cada vez que abría la boca un suspiro o un jadeo escapaba por lo que se mordía el labio –No te contengas- Dijo Draco entre la burla y la gracia.

-Mhm…Me vas a volver loco- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona Harry mientras Draco se preocupaba por deslizar su mano a la entrepierna de Potter para encargarse de su erección.

Como se dieron cuenta hay partes que omití y otras como el movimiento de ajedrez que no pude encontrar que invente, quise que ellos también tengan un lugar para su _"espacio personal"_, no lo van a hacer en los jardines de Hogwarts, ¿o si? ¬¬

Por otro lado, asgfhdjkgjdk puta imagen mental! Voy a morir por hemorragia si sigo así °¬°

Saven que sin reviews no lo sigo, así que espero sus comentarios n_n


	7. Mañana es navidad y no hay regalos!

**Notas:** Holaaa humanos hermosos, adorados, reyes de mis fics! **Dr:** No vas a arreglar el hecho que no publicaste alabándolos ¬¬ **N/A:** Cállate Draco o no tenes lemmon! **Dr:** Haha, muy graciosa pero me venís amenazando con esto hace cinco capítulos y todavía no tuve un lemmon decente. Sinceramente no se como convivo entre vos y esos muggles de tus otros fics… **N/A:** Quizá ¿¡porqué raptas a Harry en el medio de la noche!? **Dr: **Yo se que lo DE-SE-A **N/A:** Saca el tono socarrón porque las fans se mueren… Bueno saliendo de este tema –se cubre su nariz por la sangre- que disfruten el fic y los veo abajo (7°u°)7

"_Falta un día, un día"_ se recordó a si mismo Harry mientras desayunaba, solo faltaba un día para navidad y no tenía nada para Draco, y cuando dice nada es NADA, ni dulces, ni cartas, ni cosas materiales, ni siquiera un puto par de calcetas las cuales solo a Dobbie le gusta recibir!

-¿Pasa algo compañero? Te veo un tanto nervioso- Harry no estaba nervioso sino angustiado, ahora ¿Qué haría?

-No pasa nada Ron solo pensaba en que la navidad se acerca y todavía necesito ir a Hogsmeade-

-Te acompaño Harry, sino le mando un regalo a mi madre me puedo dar por muerto y todavía tengo que compara obsequios para vos y Hermione- Ron desvío la mirada pero Harry solo asintió, era muy lento en notar las relaciones de las otras personas –¿Te parece esta tarde?-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Luego de eso se dedicaron a comer, bueno en realidad Harry casi no comía sino que se quedo mirando hacía la mesa de Slytherin, lo cual no paso desapercibido a Ron pero le preguntaría luego ¿Qué le gustaría a Draco para navidad?

La mañana había pasado bastante rápido y ya era hora de ir a Hogsmeade con Ron. Llegaron pero la verdad era que Draco era tan reservado que aunque Harry lo conociera desde chico, no tenía mucha idea de que le gustaba a su pareja.

-Harry yo me voy a dirigir para los artículos para realizar hechizos, ¿vos?-

-Umn, supongo que para el local de reliquias mágicas- Si, ahí encontraría algo.

-Bueno, nos encontramos acá a las 5:30- Ron se fue y Harry miro el reloj, tenía veinte minutos luego de eso se puso manos a la obra y entro en el local ya dicho.

El lugar estaba lleno de trivialidades, podrías encontrar desde ranas de chocolate hasta polvos flu ya muy raros de por si pero lo que llamo la atención de Harry fue una pequeña cadena que portaba un relicario ambos bañados en oro blanco de hecho venían dos entonces Harry se digno a preguntar para que servirían.

-Disculpe, pero…¿Para que serían estos relicarios?- Harry se había acercado a el encargo del lugar con cierta timidez.

-Oh, ¿estos? Son comunicadores mágicos, sirven para comunicarte donde y cuando quieras con la persona que tenga el otro collar, mira te muestro- El encargado sostenía uno mientras Harry otro, el mayor de edad abrió su relicario y lo acercó a sus labios susurrando algo, apenas termino el que sostenía Harry hizo una pequeña pero notable vibración –Abrilo y llévalo a tu oreja- Ordenó, Harry hizo caso y el susurro se hicieron claras palabras en su oído –Si no podes abrirlo en el momento el mensaje queda guardado para cuando puedas, son muy útiles cuando se necesitan- Sonrió agradablemente el señor de vieja edad y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me lo llevo-

Sip fue corto pero si lo seguía terminaría poniendo tres hojas enteras de Word y nadie quiere leer 3 hojas, ¿o si? ¬_¬

En el próximo capitulo es navidad y vamos ver que le trae Draco a Harry! :3

Aasdfg, hablando de el, no apareció en todo el capitulo xDD LOL Me va a matar x3

Bueno, espero sus reviews y acuérdense sin reviews no hay continuación, nos leemos luego Bye-beee! #3#


	8. Feliz Navidad Harry

Notas: Holaaa súbditos de mis fics! Dr: Claro, ayer los halagas y hoy los pones debajo tuyo, que gran escritora ¬¬ N/A: Enserio, ¿no te vas a callar? Dr: No, las fans me adoran N/A: Taaanto que te adoran porque no seguís vos, ¿eh? Dr: Pajera ¬¬ N/A: Malcriado Hr: Tenemos ciertos problemas técnicos –Se escucha un jarrón romperse y gritos- así que yo les diré, espero que disfruten el capitulo y –otro grito que le saca una vena en la frente a Harry pero sigue sonriendo- y nos leemos abajo (7¬.¬)7 ¡Cállense!

Era vísperas de navidad y en cuestión de minutos sería media noche pero ¿¡Qué hacía Harry tirado en su cama intentado dormir cuando iba a ser navidad?! Bueno la respuesta era simple: Los horarios de Hogwarts especificaban que a las diez todos debían ir a dormir a sus habitaciones, ustedes dirán que eran bastante amargados pero NADIE en todo Hogwarts quería volver a ver a un Troll por los pasillos. Harry no lograba dormirse quería ver a Draco y ser el primero en decirle feliz navidad, se volvió a remover en su cama cuando algo le paso por la mente _"El pasadizo"_ fue lo único que Harry pensó antes de levantarse de golpe, mirar a Ron para ver como dormía como morsa y ponerse sus zapatos para dirigirse al telón que para su suerte había al lado de la puerta en la sala común.

-Aperire secreta- Los ladrillos se abrieron y Harry entro con un pequeño paquete en sus manos, bajo las escaleras en espiral y volvió a hacer todos los movimientos y proclamar las dos palabras para abrir la pared la cual no tardo en dejarle el paso. Se le escapo una risita el ver a Draco durmiendo acurrucado sobre el sillón, se acercó lentamente y su frente se apoyó en la contraría, Draco tenía cierto atractivo con esa piel de marfil, pestañas largas y rubias al igual que sus cabellos ahora posados sobre su rostro, sin darse cuenta ya se iba acercando a los delgados labios de Draco todavía faltaba un centímetro, sus respiraciones juntas cuando el rubio abre los ojos lentamente y Harry del susto se cae del sillón –Yo…em…yo quería…bueno, iba a…perdón- Harry estaba tan rojo como un tómate y miraba para un punto al parecer muy interesante en la pared pero no estaba preparado para lo que vino, Draco le agarro del cuello y susurro lentamente…

-Me hubiera encantado despertar así- Si Harry se había parecido a un tómate no lo sabrías porque ahora había cambiado a un vino tinto por lo que el rubio esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y capturo los labios de su victima, el beso fue lento y pausado, cariñoso y húmedo pero se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire.

-Te traje un regalo de navidad- Dijo el moreno cambiando de tema y mostrando una cajita entre sus manos para dárselo a Draco quien lo tomo con gusto y le dio un paquete bastante grande a Harry (**N/A:** If you know what i meen ¬ u ¬)

-Abrilo- Draco se había sentado junto a el en el piso y ahora esperaba impaciente a abrir los regalos por lo que Harry no se hizo de rogar y empezó a romper el papel, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la alarma que aclamaba el tic-tic, tic-tic sonó –Feliz navidad Harry-

Asadfghjfkg, demasiado cute! :3

Perdón por interrumpir su lectura con mi nota pero no soporte la tentación xDD

Espero sus reviews tanto buenos como malos con los brazos abiertos para seguir la historia y decirles cual es el regalo aparte de las otras cosas y que en el próximo le dan la capa de invisibilidad. Nos leemos luego Byee-bee!


	9. Papeles traviesos

**Notas:** Holaaa mis hermosos humanos, la súper awesome de mi persona ya llego! **Dr:** Te cuesta enserio ir al jodido punto ¬¬ **N/A: **Bueno, bueno, en este capitulo se va a revelar el tan esperado regalo que le hizo Draco a Harry y obvio que va a hacer súper genial, ¿no es cierto Harry? **Hr: **Por favor es genial para ustedes –Sigue hecho un bollo en un rincón de la casa- **Dr/N.A:** ¡Sabemos que lo adoraste! **N/A: **Bueno, ignoren a Harry, yo se que lo adoró ¬¬ que disfruten la historia y nos leemos abajo (7°u°)7

Harry no podía despegar la mirada de la caja llena de papeles y su cara simplemente reflejaba a la mismísima confusión.

-¿Qué es…esto?- Draco solo rió, tomó tres papeles de los miles que estaban ahí y se los entrego a Harry.

-Léelos- Fue la simple orden que le dio y Harry empezó a murmurar lo que estaba escrito.

-_"Abrazo gratis"_- Miro a Draco extrañado y siguió leyendo –_"Beso gratis"_- sinceramente se le estaba yendo la paciencia pero Draco lo insito a leer el último –¡¿_"Sexo gratis"_!? Pero ¿¡Qué carajo significa esto Draco?!- El rubio se acercó a una distancia peligrosa y con una de las miradas más sexys que Harry había visto en su vida le respondió…

-Es solo…un regalo, ¿no te gusta?- La voz gatuna lleno los oídos de Harry cual ronroneo.

-Si, digo no…bueno, no se- Harry miraba al piso mientras Malfoy sonreía triunfante, lo tenía y no lo iba a soltar ahora pero el moreno señalo nervioso a el regalo que Draco no había abierto –Todavía tenes que abrirlo- Aunque no quería separarse de Harry tuvo que hacerlo si es que acaso no quería una abstinencia sexual de lo que quedaban de vacaciones.

-Me las pagaras Potter- Dijo con cierto toque maligno y bochornoso en la voz.

-Si, si, abrilo- El rubio abrió la caja, se encontró con la cadena y el relicario ambos de un reluciente oro blanco. Harry tan solo sonreía de oreja a oreja –Feliz navidad Draco- El mencionado tomo el collar y abrió el relicario, había una de las pocas imágenes de Harry que Draco le había sacado donde sonreía con ambos ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas y varios mechones de pelo sobre el rostro –Me habías dicho que era tu foto preferida, veni que te muestro como funciona- Se acercó al mago cautelosamente, por detrás y agarro el relicario de Draco –Toma, susúrrale algo- Y así hizo, al instante el de Harry comenzó a vibrar y el azabache lo levanto hacía su oreja para escuchar el mensaje _"Te amo, Harry Potter"_ Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y esta vez el susurro en el objeto.

A Draco le vibro el suyo y copió a Harry llevándoselo a la oreja _"Y-yo también te amo, Draco"_ a lo cual el receptor sonrió y beso a Harry con tanta dulzura que ni el se lo creía, por eso le encantaba Draco, simplemente era una caja de sorpresas ¿Qué podría hacer después? Pues eso se va a contestar con el tiempo pero por ahora se despidió del Slytherin y volvió a su habitación, llevándose consigo la caja llena de papeles pero el único que decía bueno, _eso_ en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

La mañana llego y Harry solo pedía un tiempo más para dormir ya que se había pasado toda la madrugada con Draco, pero claro Ron al ver los regalos en la sala común no podría aguantar.

-¡Harry! ¡Vamos Harry, arriba! ¡Es navidad, levántate!- El moreno abrió los ojos y siguió a Ron que ya estaba junto a los regalos –Mira, hay uno para vos- Dijo el pelirrojo señalando un obsequio en el piso.

-Pero…nadie me regala nada para navidad- _"excepto Draco pero esos regalos se los sacaban los Dursley" _Recordó Harry, y bajo las escaleras para abrir el regalo. Resulto ser una capa pero no cualquiera sino una de invisibilidad que venía con una nota:

"_Querido Harry, esta capa me la dejo tu padre, James Potter, úsala correctamente."_

"_Prof. Dumbledore"_

-Ahora vamos a tener que buscar en la sección prohibida- Bromeo Harry –Apropósito, ¿qué es eso?- Señalo el buzo de Ron.

-Mi madre lo hizo- Puso una cara e repulsión pero después sonrió.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Los días habían pasado, los alumnos volvían a Hogwarts y el banquete al igual que el barullo volvió con ellos. Harry y Ron estaban saliendo de la habitación hacía el gran comedor cuando…

-Ron me alcanzas la túnica abajo, voy a buscar a Hermione-

-Claro Harry- Y así el mencionado salió corriendo por la puerta mientras Ron buscaba la túnica de Harry la cual encontró luego de varios minutos pero al agarrarla unos cuantos papeles se cayeron por lo que lógicamente Ron levanto y leyó, al leer sus ojos se agrandaban más y más, tenía que consultar eso con Hermione de inmediato por eso metió los papeles en su bolsillo, salió corriendo por los pasillos mirando extrañado la túnica de Harry sobre sus manos –Qué estas haciendo Harry-

Si, si, si! Ron ah encontrado el regalo de Draco, Ron sube al nivel 2 xDD

Asdfghj me esguince así que perdónenme si tardo más de lo normal hehe y si es que están esperando los siguientes capítulos y no llegan solo imagínenme arrastrándome por los pisos porque no puedo caminar solo con un pie (9;A;)9

Espero reviews tanto malos como buenos con los brazos abiertos y acuérdense, sin reviews no hay continuación :3

Nos leemos luego Byee-Bee! °u°7


	10. Revelando secretos

**Notas: **Holaaaa hermosos muggles atrapados en mi hechizo para que sigan leyendo! Me extrañaron? Alguien?...no? **Dr: **No jodas hace casi más de un mes que no publicas el siguiente capitulo ¬¬ **N/A:** Nos queda mucha historia por contar Draco, porque no te callas así nos llevamos bien ¬ u ¬ (Naaah, mentira el me ama y yo lo adoro #3#) Bue, el tema es que hace mucho que no publico y este cap puede estar oxidado, no se…pero cualquier cosa avisen y los recompenso con un extra. Disfruten de la historia y nos leemos abajo (7°u°)7

Harry estaba hablando animadamente con Hermione en el Gran Comedor para cuando Ron llego frente a la mesa de los Gryffindor intentando recuperar la respiración, lo que sus amigos no pasaron por alto.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa que le revolvió las tripas al pelirrojo quien se acerco al oído de Hermione susurrándole algo que la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par sin contar con el potente sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, esta miro a Harry y después a Ron quien asintió y le entrego unos papeles de su bolsillo los cuales al moreno les parecieron conocidos pero paso por alto.

Al leer los papeles identifico enseguida la letra -Ron, decime que estas…bueno, que esto es…otra de tus bromas- Hermione estaba por primera vez de verdad muy mareada pero Ron solo frunció el seño.

-Hermione, por favor soy torpe pero con…bueno _esto_ jamás haría una broma- Ella miro a Ron con una de las caras más serias que Harry había visto y al mismo tiempo asintió con Ron para después dirigirse a su amigo.

-Harry tenemos que hablar-

-Urgente- Completo Ron cosa que no veías todos los días y que avisaba que hablaban MUY enserio.

El resto de la comida se paso con una extraña y nunca vista incomodidad alrededor de las tres estrellas de Gryffindor.

-O-o-O-o-O-

La cena había pasado y reinaba un extraño e incomodo silencio en el cuarto donde se encontraban los tres amigos hasta que Ron como siempre se encargo de eliminarlo yendo directo al punto.

-¡Harry dinos que significan esos malditos papeles!- El mencionado puso cara de no entender de lo que estaba hablando el pelirrojo y Hermione suspiro más tensa de lo normal.

-Harry, nosotros estamos preocupados por vos. Ron encontró unos papeles en tu túnica que es probable que reconozcas o quizá solo es una broma de los Slytherin y necesitamos que nos seas sincero- El azabache se había tensado visiblemente con la mención de _Slytherin_; y en ese instante que Hermione saco los tres _"inofensivos"_ papeles Harry se di cuenta de lo que sucedía, _NO, No, no, no, no. ¡ESTO POR FAVOR NO!_ No paraba de decirse interiormente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y tragando en seco -¿Reconoces estos papeles?- El silencio volvió a reinar y tanto Ron como Hermione estaban más que serios, _"¡Maldita sea, Malditos papeles y Maldeciré a ese estúpidamente sensual rubio cuando nos veamos mañana, lo maldeciré, lo juro!"_

Pero Harry no tenía escapatoria y no le mentiría a sus mejores amigos, así que se preparo mentalmente para sus reacciones y abrió sus ojos con firmeza, sin ninguna duda o titubeo.

-Si, los reconozco Hermione- A Ron casi se le sale la quijada y Hermione tenía los ojos tan abiertos como alguien tanto hechicero o muggle podría.

-Entonces tu y Malfoy…bueno, ya…ya sabes de que hablo- El profundo sonrojo de Hermione no se podría comparar en nada con lo rojo-tomate-fósforo de Harry (**N/A:** Si, existe ese color ¬¬) Ron ya no sabía de que hablaban ya que Hermione no le había dicho que ella reconoció la letra, ¡y mucho menos Harry!

-Si Hermione, y lo hecho, hecho esta- El pelinegro no se dignaba a ver a nadie, solo al suelo. Y Hermione solo pudo decir un vergonzoso_ "Oh...ya veo…"_.

-¿¡De qué mierdas hablan ahora?! ¿¡Y como el idiota de Malfoy entra en esta conversación?!- Ron había estallado, no le gustaba estar tenso mirando como su mejor amigo se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad y él no sabía ni de lo que hablaban ahora.

-Ron…Harry esta con alguien…- Ron no se lo creía, enserio estaba que no se lo creía.

-…Aja…y eso qué tiene que…- El pelirrojo empezaba a caer entre las palabras que Hermione iba a pronunciar.

-…ese alguien es Draco Malfoy, Ron…- Este casi se muere ahí mismo, su cara pálida contrarrestando con sus pecas entre rojizas y anaranjadas parecía la de un dementor comparada a su habitual humor explosivo pero a la vez alegre y por fin: los papeles, las "salidas a caminar" y tanto el humor como los repentinos sonrojos tenían una explicación, Maldito sea Draco fue lo único que se repetía.

-R-Ron, Her-Hermione, hay algo que jamás le eh contado a ninguna persona en todo el mundo mágico y esto es…que yo conocía a Draco desde mucho antes que hubiera venido a Hogwarts y no es tan malo como se muestra a los demás pero necesita que le den una oportunidad- Hermione se lo pensó en serio pero Ron no podía aguantar más esto.

-¡Por la barba de Merlín Harry! ¡Me estas pidiendo que YO sea amigo de alguien como ÉL!-

-No te pido que seas su amigo, te pido que comprendas su situación Ron. Imagínate lo que es vivir en una casa donde tu padre te embruje cada dos por tres, que no veas a tu madre usualmente porque tu padre la tiene quien sabe donde, la opresión de Snape en tu hombro como si tu tuvieras que ser perfecto, tener que ocultar tus sentimientos en una mascara que no acepta compasión mientras lloras por las noches porque todos te odian al sentirse intimidados o arrasados por ti cuando solo sigues ordenes ¡para no quedar paralizado, para comer al menos una vez al día! ¡Paralizado Ron! ¿Alguna vez te paralizaron o te embrujaron por algo tan tonto como tenerme de amigo o simplemente no usar servilleta? Yo no lo creo, así que no lo juzgues porque serás juzgado y no por él, él no se metería con alguien que me importa pero sino que por mi- Harry no sabía cuando pero su voz se había elevado hasta gritarle, sus lágrimas habían sido derramadas por sus mejillas al recordar esa vez que estaba en la casa de los Malfoy y Lucius había paralizado a su hijo en el medio de la comida mientras el pequeño azabache lloraba al ver que su amigo no le respondía, ni siquiera se movía. Y así fue como abandono la habitación de un portazo, secando sus lágrimas mientras Ron se quedo estático como roca ante tal reacción y esas palabras que enserio no se las esperaba, el no sabía la historia de Draco y no era quien para tirarle cosas a sus espaldas.

-O-o-O-o-O-

La puerta que daba a la sala común secundaria se abrió y dejo pasar a un azabache desarreglado, más de lo normal, con ambos ojos rojos que al parecer también estaba de muy mal humor cosa que le llamo la atención a Draco quien se paro del escritorio donde habían un par de papeles para revisar y se dirigía a Harry.

-¿Qué sucedió Harry?- El mencionado se abrazo a Draco quien sonrió y le dio unos palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza ofreciéndole tirarse en el sillón por lo que quedo un rubio sentado mientras el azabache tenía su cabeza en el regazo del Malfoy y este entrelazaba sus dedos con los cabellos -¿Me vas a contar que paso?-

-Nos descubrieron- El rubio abrió grandes sus ojos y levanto una ceja en señal de que siguiera relatando –Ron descubrió los papeles, se los mostró a Hermione y ella supo que era tu letra por lo que no tuve otra que explicarles.

-Maldita hija de…muggles- No podría putear a una amiga de Harry sino quería que este lo mate así que fue lo único decente que se le ocurrió.

-Pero todo iba bien hasta que Ron se dio cuenta de lo nuestro, el…- Harry se oculto un poco más entre los muslos y prosiguió -…el dijo algo malo sobre vos y tuve que reaccionar mal, termine yendo sin darme cuenta a…buscarte, a vos- Draco sonrió fingiendo de que le conmovía tanto por la cara de puchero de su pareja que casi, CASI, se larga a reír.

-Que honor el mió- Se le acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Harry –El gran Harry Potter, la pequeña estrella dorada de Gryffindor y buscador que en su primer partido atrapo la Snich…viene hasta mi podrida alma a buscar consuelo, pues como es "usted" le vamos a dar más que eso- Draco beso tiernamente a Harry y esta sonrió, si bien no le gustaban ningunos de los apodos que le daba cada quien, el le seguía el juego al hechicero.

-Aceptan cupones- Dijo descaradamente mientras sacaba los papeles que Ron había descubierto.

-De todo tipo, pero no espere descuentos en su compra- Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, esta vez más demandantes y así siguió su juego incluso Draco pudo hacer que Harry dijera _"Meta el paquete en la bolsa"_ pero claro la diversión tiene precio y mañana ya le metería a Hermione alguna escusa para decirle porque no volvió en toda la noche.

Estoy plenamente conforme con este capitulo y espero que ustedes también es que perdón, me tarde muchooo! Y hoy que no fui al colegio porque se me rompió mi bota al bajar del colectivo, me quede en casa y lo termine :DD Si desapruebo todas las materias por si me quedo libre con esta falta o si desapruebo mate porque hoy tenía una prueba es SU culpa xDD

Holy shit no me resistí, tenía que poner un comentario como el del "paquete" y la "bolsa" xDD

Si ya se, ya se estuve MUY bipolar en este cap. Yendo de drama a más drama con la historia de Draco contada por Harry y después a comedia con los comentarios del hermoso rubio pero para rematar el final que se convirtió en "travieso" se podría decir x3333

Asdfghjk una amiga esta de viaje de quince y me siento solaaa D: (si estas viendo esto Ari, espero esas fotos) Alguien quiere hablar conmigo? ;A; **Dr:** Nadie, por eso estoy acá bruja asquerosa. **N/A:** Dale, veni y cagame hasta el final donde hablo con ellos sin NADIE MÁS!

Bue, espero sus reviews tanto malos como buenos con los brazos abiertos para seguir esta historia bipolarmente hermosa –se mueve como gusano- Nos leemos luego, Byee-bee! °u°7


End file.
